Joker
by XxxAutumnBlissxxX
Summary: The game is simple. Pick the Joker, and you're soul belongs to the demon. Can you survive? Maka Albarn comes along, and she's all Soul can focus on. Determined to make her his, he goes after her, and tries to draw her in to his game. But will his dark tendencies push her further away? Or will she help him find light in his demonic world? Rated T to be safe
1. The Game

**XxxAutumnBlissxxX: HELLO! Thank you for opening my story. The people might be a tad out of character, but whatever. What works, works. I hope you like it!**

Soul stared at the man sitting across from him. The man, face beaded in sweat, gaped at the card in front of him.

Joker.

Soul smirked at the man. Picking up his knife, he tugged the man away, where no one could hear his cries.

* * *

><p>Soul was sitting at his little round table cleaning his knife when he heard the door open silently and click shut. Earnestly, Soul put away his knife and grinned crookedly at the newcomer.<p>

"Wanna play a game?" he asked.

The newcomer's eyes doubled in size as they grasped the concept of Soul's crimson eyes and shark like teeth. However, they quickly recovered from their shock and sat down opposite Soul.

"What's the rules?" the stranger asked. Soul smiled once again.

With a flick of his wrist, Soul tossed four cards into a random order in a perfect line in front of the man.

"Quite simple, really," he said. "You see this card?" Soul picked one card from the deck and held it up for the man to see.

He nodded.

"Out of the four cards on the table, one of them matches this one. Find the match, and you get the ring in my pocket," Soul held up the priceless ruby ring. "If you pick up a different card…. I get your watch."

"Okay, I'll play," the man quickly rushed into saying, eager to be the owner of the shining ruby.

"There's one more thing you have to know," Soul said calmly. "One of these four cards is a joker. Pick the joker, _and I get your life._" Soul sat back in his chair, smirking at the man's reaction.

"So," Soul drawled, "_wanna play a game?"_

* * *

><p>Chuckling darkly to himself, Soul examined his reflection in his gleaming knife.<p>

"Why is it," he asked out loud to no one, "that they always pick the joker?"

**XxxAutumnBlissxxX: So, how was it? Please review! Sorry it's so short, but this chapter is only an introduction. See you next chapter!**


	2. The Girl

**XxxAutumnBlissxxX: HOLY CRAP I AM SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON! I am so sorry I haven't updated, SERIOUS writers block…. But I'm finally back! Again it's pretty short, but I'm working towards something, I promise! And I'll try not to disappear this time… Hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

><p><em>For even a demon trapped in hell is no stranger to love.<em>

He couldn't understand why, but this girl intrigued Soul to no end. Her emerald green eyes sparkled in the light. A small smiled graced her features. She pulled her blonde hair in taught pigtails, highlighting her innocence. He noticed she bounced when she walked. And she hummed. Slightly off key, but seemingly angelic none the less.

He also noticed with certain interest her usual outfit. White button up shirt, green striped tie, and yellow sweater vest covered her torso. Below, a red plaid skirt swayed side to side as she walked. All innocent enough, but then there were her black combat boots, complete with white buckles adorning the sides. It threw off every thought of innocence and gave her a feeling of danger. He loved it.

For weeks, Soul hadn't been able to stop himself from following her around. So much to the point where he knew her daily routines by heart. She exited her small apartment at vaguely nine, sometimes eating her breakfast along the way. She went to the library every morning, exiting nearly two hours later. Off to the park, where she would always seem to find someone she knew to talk to. After pulling out a book, a new one every day, she would sit and read until noon. Then she would head into town for lunch. Then the rest of the day she would spend with a friend, or who he thought of as her friends, or she would just head back to her apartment for the rest of the day.

He hated when her routine changed. Because when it did, it meant she was _him._ Soul couldn't place it, but something about the thought of her with _him_ made his skin crawl. With his golden eyes, black hair with white stripes on one side, his neat suits and gentlemanly behavior that was painfully obvious from across the street.

He just seemed so _perfect_ and it made Soul want to puke.

He had heard that these feelings were signs of jealousy, but Soul scoffed at the very thought. He is a demon, for Lord Death's sake! His crimson eyes made grown men quake in fear, and his sharp teeth put a shark to shame. If anything, that measly human should be jealous of Soul and his distinct power over _his_ weak kind!

His good mood ruined by the appearance of _him,_ he walked off down the street, to spend the day in his own quiet home. Maybe someone will come by to play his game. Soul licked his lips at that thought. A human soul sounded really good right now…

Preferably _his._


	3. The Demon

**XxxAutumnBlissxxX: HEY YOU PEOPLE! I felt bad about disappearing for so long, so here is a quick update! Soul got pretty jealous, didn't he? He's just too cool to admit it…. **

**Here's a quick over view of the purpose of this chapter: In this one, I'm mainly focusing on introducing the other characters!…. Yeah, that's pretty much it. You'll see more soon!**

* * *

><p>Soul hurried out the door, and rushed down the street. He wanted this girl. He wanted her <em>now.<em> She's plagued his thoughts and dreams for a month now, and he was losing what sanity he had left. He was going to get her. He was going to get her _today_.

Or so he thought, until he ran straight into someone with the most obnoxious blue hair Soul had ever seen in his life.

"YOU DARE RUN INTO YOUR GOD?!"

She hurriedly rushed through her apartment, desperate to be ready on time. One look over in the mirror told her she was nearly ready. Quickly, she began to put her hair in her signature pigtails.

_Please, oh please, don't let me be late for Kid…_

Soul raised his hands in a defensive manner, eyebrows shooting up his forehead in surprise. "Whoa, dude, chill. Freaking out isn't cool."

"I AM CHILL! AND FAR COOLER THAN YOU!" the blue haired guy proclaimed, flailing his arms. His companion, a tall, pretty girl with dark hair, flushed in embarrassment.

She just finished with her hair when a knock on the door rang through the apartment. She raced to the door, and flung it open.

"Blair! I'm leaving now!" she called over her shoulder as she shut the door. She looked up at the two girls in front of her and smiled.

"Hey Liz, Patty!"

Soul couldn't find a way around the flailing form in front of him, the annoying guy blocking every step he took. Soul sighed, annoyed. He was losing time, and certainly this idiot wasn't helping him. The dark haired girl then spoke up.

"Don't be rude, Black*Star!"

"IF ANYONE IS RUDE IT'S THIS PUNK, TSUBAKI! I'LL TEAR HIM TO PIECES, I'LL- hey, where'd he go? COME BACK, AND APOLOGIZE TO YOUR GOD!"

But Soul was long gone.

She bounded down the steps, her friends in tow. Once stepping outside, she immediately saw him.

_Those eyes,_ she thought, entranced, as his golden eyes fell on her. A gleaming smile took over his features, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Kid, it's good to see you again!" she chirped.

"You as well," he replied calmly, that smile never leaving his face.

Soul ran around a corner, and her apartment came into view. But what he saw made him stop in his tracks. She was leaving. With _him._ Soul cursed under his breath.

He was too late. Looks like he wouldn't be getting her today.

She was climbing into a black car, followed by two blondes; all the while _he_ held open the door, like some gentleman. Soul growled deep in his throat. He hated losing.

But then, something fluttered out of her bag unnoticed by all, and rested on the ground even as they drove away. The minute they were out of sight, Soul took his chance and raced over, grabbing the paper off the ground. After a quick look over, Soul nearly laughed out loud at his own luck.

A masquerade ball, tonight, at some guys mansion. It wasn't hard for Soul to figure out the guy was _him_. Soul pocketed the paper, and happily headed home.

He never lost the game, and he certain wasn't going to lose now.

She fidgeted in the car, never really comfortable with the thought of going to a ball. Kid, noticing his girlfriend's uneasiness, put his arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"It's just a party, Maka. No need to fret," he reassured her, smiling gently.

Maka nodded, still not content with the idea, but none the less excited. She leaned against Kid, and looked out the window.

_Just a party….. What could go wrong?_

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa, looks like Soul's going to crash the party! Bad demon, bad… Hmm, wonder what will happen? Well, I know, and Soul knows *wink wink nudge nudge*, but you're just going to have to wait! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA<strong>

**Anyway, REVIEW! Please? Makes me feel better. Pleeeaaase? I'll update sooner! The notifications remind me….**


End file.
